


The Waiting Sky

by FiKate



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Prompt Fic, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt at <a href="http://falseeeyelashes.livejournal.com/348077.html">November Nano Failure Ficathon</a>: <a href="http://falseeeyelashes.livejournal.com/348077.html?thread=9385645#t9385645"><i>Thor</i>, Thor/Sif, AU where Thor is a debauched playboy and Sif works on his security staff.</a></p><p> Interpreted as AU with Thor is the brooding heir to the Asgard hotel empire and Sif on Security. Large inspiration came from image shown in the notes.</p><p>Contains references to past violence and non-graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Everything gleamed and Sif kept purposefully leaving thumbprints and hand prints on her patrols, no place should shine without showing the dirt. The shine meant safety of a sort, no mortars to wake her from her naps only alarms and noise that slipped through thick walls. Instead the danger was harder to find, it hid itself behind smiles that never reached the eyes and was heard in the change of a stance when someone carried a gun. She was meant to hide as well, be one more well chosen piece of furniture to watch as Thor Odinson, heir to all the riches of the Asgard hotel empire, tried to drink his life away. He shone too, but his his sheen wasn't as bright as it could be.

In the back hallways, far from soft carpets, his missing brother, Loki, who left wreckage in his wake was whispered of. Loki, who had attempted to change how everything was done, who had worked with the mob and now was gone. Sif watched Thor from the shadows, how he had moments when he would seem to look beyond the people around him and see she was never certain what. He wasn't a soldier, but he was in beautiful shape, she'd seen few men who kept their bodies as trained as he did outside of the army. Though he did have discipline, Odin had been a great general and trained his sons to become more, he was rarely seen, there might be a glimpse of him as he entered and exited the hotel but nothing more. His wife had the most shine of them, she made the hotels homes and Sif enjoyed the few times that she had been put on a detail to watch Frigga.

After three months of proving that she could disappear and think on her feet, she stopped a robbery of an exhibit of jewelery, then she was allowed on the detail for Thor. She knew the way to his suite and slipped beside a wall as Thor and his three friends began to sing, it was in tune, but that was all it had going for it. Between the four of them, they were the cleanest drunks that she had ever seen. Fandral's tuxedo was elegantly unbuttoned at the collar so his goatee brushed the edge of his tie. Hogun's tux was cut sharply echoing the planes in his face, Volstagg's was unbuttoned and didn't seem to hold him. He looked as if he was auditioning for the role of Falstaff in a modern production of _Henry IV_. Thor's tuxedo was clean and buttoned, his hair pulled back into the ponytail that it never left, but he sprawled over a chair that couldn't seem to hold him. She had never seen as clearly the pent up possibility of him. As if he heard her thoughts, Thor sprang up from his seat with barely a wobble, grabbed his glass and headed for the hallway. The others started to rise and he waved them away, "Stay, I'll be back."

A voice in her ear told her to go with him and when he exited the suite, she was his shadow as he walked down the hall. He had no purpose in his walk, he didn't even walk straight but instead was an elegant ping pong ball going from wall to wall until he stopped and leaned to drink. She came as close as she could without being visible, across the hall, the length of a room away as he drank, folding in on himself. The whiskey held his gaze, she could just see the lights reflecting off the ice in the glass. Then he looked up and met her gaze, his eyes holding her until he straightened and in a few strides was before her. Her hand rested on the knife at her waist as he looked over her, he was taller than her but wasn't holding himself to his full height, not like she always did, "What do you see, my watcher? Sif, they call you. Sif, who has fought like a Valkyrie and now patrols this shrine to conquest."

"I see a man who has had too much to drink and is talking more than he should," She was aware that she should add Mr. Odinson or sir but he had not earned that respect.

He did hold her gaze with his blue eyes that should be clear and looking out upon a world he wished to change, not foggy with drink. His body was close, his height and heat a presence as he blinked at her and turned away. He returned to his room, later there was a party to attend and she was forgotten in the shimmer and shine of Asgard.

The next day, she was put on duty at the main restaurant, Valhalla, where the work was easy. No one said she had done anything wrong and there was no change in her pay grade, but she was aware of the dullness in her work that she hadn't seen before. She had signed a contract for six months and had been approached by a friend who knew of a small outfit that was going to do bodyguard work in war zones.

At the end of her shift, she made her way by back hallways to her basic room, calculating her supplies and connections when she stopped a step or two before colliding with the bulk of Thor. His eyes were clear when they met hers and his hair was loose, it suited him better, "Sif, a pleasure."

"What brings you to the depths this evening?"

"I wanted a change, its quieter here, not a made quiet but a proper quiet of people resting."

She smiled, it was good to know that he knew how to pay attention, "Yes, its almost peaceful."

"Ah, peace, my father always says that we're not made for peace. You're a true warrior, Sif, what do you think?"

"I think peace is a place to know you can find, but I enjoy the tumult of battle."

"I thought you did, you seem hemmed in here. How much longer will you stay?"

"Not long, this isn't my peace." He nodded and she felt the heat on her skin as his gaze moved over her face and body, "Come with me. This world is too small for you."

Then she kissed him, one hand in his falling hair as he gasped and sighed, opening his mouth to her. His hands rested on her waist and she moved into his arms, she fit there and as they breathed he said, "Yes."

Sif laughed, opening her door around his bulk as they kissed once more. He made her room seem small as he closed the door, removing his jacket as she began to disarm, gently he took off her clothes and she his, there was fire under the surface but this was not a night for rushing. Later he would take her against the wall, her legs wrapped around him as she felt all of his strength within her. He was hers, hers to make laugh and moan for Thor didn't hold back and had been holding in for too long. In the morning, there would be a car and the two of them would go to find a world that was dirty and bloody and theirs.


End file.
